Lowe Gear
"I feel the Gundams' tears, so many have been destroyed while trying to bring peace. I refuse to believe their sole purpose is to cause destruction!." Lowe Gear is basically nothing more than he appears to be, a brilliant technician and engineer working for a pack of self-reliant, highly independent salvagers. Though largely self-taught, his grasp of mobile suit and other assorted giant robot technology is first rate. He's a man of many talents, many ideas and some strong, essentially Libertarian ideas about how the world ought to work. He's also practical enough to know when the time for talk is done and the time to mash faces in has begun. Background Information Like many people in this war-torn world, Lowe doesn't have much of a family to speak of beyond his friends and fellows within the Junk Guild. Unlike many others, however, this doesn't seem to have become some sort of a great defining characteristic of Lowe's life. He travels around the world, finding discarded military hardware that walks on two, four or more legs and converts it over to civilian use for a living upon salvaging it. While he is a member of a group which does not get involved in warfare and does not cultivate a military force, Lowe is more than capable of defending himself and others through the practice of a bizarre martial art which blends not only personal sword combat but also techniques for use in mobile suits as well as techniques for forging metals. Through this unusual school where the crafter and the swordsman are one in the same, Lowe has cultivated an almost symbiotic relationship with his mobile suit, the Astray Red Frame as well as his signature sword, the Gerbera Straight Katana. He claims no country of origin and claims no ethnic or cultural identity, living as a nation comprised entirely of one person: himself. Personality Traits Lowe is a study in strange contradictions and unlikely claims. He claims he knows what giant robots are feeling, sometimes, and to date no one has offered up any proof that he can't. He tries to maintain friendships with individuals, irregardless of their political affiliations, in a world where people are becoming increasingly isolated by national affiliations. He is an advocate for the cautious and controlled use of power, especially among those who pilot giant robots. On more than one occasion he has been an outspoken critic of Gundam Fight bylaws which can be interpreted as encouraging the collateral damage of urban areas during fights. He is also a firm believer that there is nothing in the world which can truly be called 'impossible.' For Lowe, the concept of the impossible is merely someone who isn't willing to expand their horizons enough. Instead, Lowe believes in things which may be implausible and he has often been known to observe that one can 'negotiate' with the implausible. Talents & Abilities Lowe is a brilliant engineer with an instinctive grasp of mathematical and spatial concepts. In the fields of high energy physics and material sciences his knowledge is both impressive and continually expanding. He seems to have a talent for being at very least competent in anything he seriously puts his mind to, and exceptional once he has found something to be passionate about. Some have speculated his patron in the Junk Guild, the mysterious Professor, took him under her wing expressly to help cultivate his mind before it could be put to bad uses by someone else. Among humans his reaction times and precision are surprising but not outside the range of human norms. His hair also stands up under its own power without external intervention. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Trailers